Total Drama Big City
by zebrasarebetterthanyou
Summary: Apps Closed. Chris and Chef are taking 20 teens to the city that never sleeps. Will your character make it big or crumble under the pressure? Rated T for future references
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Big City:

Okay so I'm scrapping the Total Drama Couples Retreat idea and decided to make another OC story that will take place in New York. So here are some ground rules.

No goody-goodies. This is jersey shore. But if do accept one, it can only be one.

Be creative, I don't want a bunch of party animals. Just think of something out of the box

if you read both rules put your favorite singer/band at the top

About the story: The cast mates will live in an high priced apartment building and will have the whole top floor to themselves, and they will be paired up with another person, a.k.a their roommate, based on their personality or stereotype. The cast mates will have to make it big in the "big apple" by getting jobs, dealing with rent, start relationships within the cast, all in all, dealing with life in the city that never sleep. Will your character make it big or crumble under the pressure?

Name:

Nicknames:

Age (16-19):

Height:

Weight:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Skin color

Eye color:

Race:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pets:

Fears:

Talents:

Hobbies:

Everyday clothes:

Sleep outfit:

Swim wear:

Work Clothes

Accessories:

Relationship:

If so, with who?:

How would you act around-

Roommate:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush:

Boss:

Co-Workers:

What kind of job do you want?:

Anything I forgot?

My app:

Tynisha Keli

Name: Vanessa Nicole Morgan Romano-Price

Nicknames: Nessa, sweetie-pie Nessa, Vans, Off the Wall

Age (16-19): 17

Height: 4'5"

Weight: 80 lbs

Hair Style: medium-long hair that is layered, it's either scrunched, curled, teased up, or straightened.

Hair Color: black, dyed fluorescent pink on the inside

Skin color: fair but a little darker

Eye color: grey

Race: Italian

Stereotype: the short party loving Italian

Personality: One of the first things that anyone will notice about Vanessa is her height. Standing at only 4'5", people take Vanessa's height for granted, thinking she doesn't know how to defend herself. That's where their dead wrong. Vanessa has been in Kickboxing and MMA Fighting ever since she started middle school. So she isn't afraid to hesitate to fight off anyone who messes with her or the people she loves. But aside from her tough side, Vanessa is also probably one of the sweetest girls that anyone will ever meet. She is very loud and crazy at times, but she can keep it under control. Vanessa is one of the girls that have boys chasing her all the time, but won't date any of them because she wants the right guy to be her first and last for everything. So it comes as a surprise to everyone when they learn that Vanessa only had one boyfriend. Vanessa is also known by her close friends that she knows the meaning of "party hearty". She knows how to get down at a party, which is why she's excited to turn 21, so she can party at every club. Vanessa is also very Italian-orientated. She has a big extended family, having 56 aunts and uncles (28 on each side) and 224 cousins. She loves her immediate family, which contains of her Dad, Step-Mom, 2 step-sisters, and a step-brother. She thinks her mom's cooking is the best. And her dad's in the mafia. She also has a bulldog newborn that she treats as her own child.

Likes: hello kitty, Elmo, snapback hats, the Italian culture, candy, coloring books, partying and raves

Dislikes: cotton candy pink, sl*ts, bit*hes, abusive relationships, and annoying people

Pets: a bulldog puppy named "skittles"

Fears: trapezes

Talents: singing in a band and kickboxing/MMA fighting

Hobbies: listening to music and designing shoes

Everyday clothes: a black drake shirt that is tied in the back, white tank top underneath, denim extreme skinny jeans, and black converses with neon colored tongues,

Sleep outfit: a hello kitty tank top, black shorts, and a red lifeguard hoodie

Swim wear: a black batman bikini

Work Clothes: ?BR=f21&Category=dress_casual&ProductID=2081258732&VariantID=

Accessories: either an elmo snapback hat or a big silver bow, a lightning bolt necklace, a locket that she never opens, a bunch of bracelets (includes rave candy, bands and friendship bracelets), brass knuckles on her right hand, four finger ring that says "shorty" on her left hand, and a hello kitty backpack.

Relationship: yes

If so, with who?: an Italian or a party animal

How would you act around-

Roommate: depends on their attitude, if they're nice, then she's nice, but if they're mean, she's mean

Friends: loud and jumpy

Enemies: she'll try not to get involved with their life, but if they mess with her, then she'll confront them

Crush: become calmer and be slightly flirty

Boss: like an acceptable employee

Co-Workers: very friendly

What kind of job do you want?: a shoe designer

Anything I forgot?: nope


	2. Final Cast List

Total Drama Big City:

Okay so after all the reviews that were sent in, here's the final cast list. But before I start with the cast list I want to say thank you for the review. it was a really tough choice choosing only 20 people. For the people who didn't make it, I promise you'll be in the story. So without further or do, here is the final cast list;

Boys:

Drew Lombardy (JadeTyga)

Theodore J. Prentiss (Silverstone007)

Griffin Roman Carter (Phantom Crest)

Martin Starkey (CodyOnTheBounce T.V)

Daniel Cotterill (Tigerstaysinhiscage)

Raphael Lyons (nekohime15)

Jason Evergold (Slytherin SilverFin)

Daniel John Clait (KitKatlover7)

Mark Warner (The Critic)

Alexander Harrison (I am an otaku and proud of it)

Girls:  
>Vanessa Nicole Morgan Romano-Price (me c: )<p>

Madison Page (torpidWanderer)

Gabriella Holland (DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs)

Armada Renee Lewis (PrincessBijou PrinceHamtaro)

Adrianne Philips (RhiannaNekozawa)

Stephanie Rebecca Alexandria Bones (Slytherin's Sempra)

Serena Hill (NeokoNewman )

Tracey Lovette (Gwendolynx3)

Mariyah Atwood (MysteryintheShadows)

Catherine Jane Suzanne (KitKatlover7)

Okay so that's the cast list. Now for the people that made it I need the following from you

Who do you want to be your:

Roomate-

Friends-

Enemies-

Crush-

I'll update sometime this or whenever I get thingy above from everybody. Kay til next time bye.


End file.
